


Vimes/Vetinari sketchdump

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: ALL OF THE PORN AND A LITTLE BIT MORE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot a lot a lot of sketches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vimes/Vetinari sketchdump

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/81537419856/vimes-vetinari-sketches-part-1-part-2-i-wanted) on [Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/81537995665/vimes-vetinari-sketches-part-2-part1-i-just-like)

               

                          

          

 

           

         

              

                                                

 

 


End file.
